La Pareja Ideal
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: ¿Existe la pareja ideal? Para Sasuke Uchiha la respuesta es un NO, el no necesitaba complicarse la vida con sentimentalismos. Sin embargo las personas a su alrededor no están de acuerdo, y cuando cierto rubio llegue a poner su vida de cabeza comprobara que puede que este equivocado.


Título: ¿La pareja Ideal? Autor:

Pareja: SasuNaru Advertencias: Lemon, AU

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme, y divertirles un rato, y, por que mi mente no t remedio XD.

Dedicado a Yamielikai por su cumple, bien quería darte algo mejor como un MinaIta XD pero los bicho musos en esta ocasión no fueron muy complacientes, y ningún MinaIta que se me ocurrió estos días me convenció, en cuanto tenga uno decente te lo regalo I pinky promise XD, en fin espero que te guste este SasuNaru…va para ti.

 **La Pareja Ideal**

 _¿Existe la pareja ideal?_

 **P** ara Sasuke Uchiha la respuesta era simple, NO.

Si había una cosa que Sasuke odiaba era que se metiesen en su vida, aun cuando quienes se metieran en ella fuesen su familia, sus amigos o conocidos, los cuales contrario a lo que se pensaría eran bastantes, aunque claro habría que aclarar que la mayoría era amigo de un amigo suyo.

Como fuese el caso, le fastidiaba que se metieran en su vida, pero si había alguna cosa que detestaba aún más que eso, sin duda era que se metieran en su nula vida amorosa, o lo que es peor que le buscasen pareja.

Sasuke se considera a sí mismo solitario por naturaleza, antisocial por convicción.

Sin embargo de un tiempo para acá, no solo a sus amigos les dio por buscarle pareja, si no que a su propio hermano se les había metido la idea de que estaba demasiado solo y necesitaba a alguien.

¡Joder él era un Uchiha!, si deseara conseguir pareja podría hacerlo por cuenta propia, modestia aparte, se sabía atractivo.

Aun no comprendía a Itachi, su hermano mayor, este siempre fue frío, arrogante, en pocas palabras era un maldito bastardo, y sin embargo contrario a lo que el mismo creía un día le salió con la noticia de que tenía pareja, y no cualquier pareja si no un chico, su nombre era Deidara.

Cuando se enteró de ello pensó que como todas las relaciones, muy pocas por cierto, que había tenido su hermano no duraría, pero ahí estaban juntos y "felices".

Eso no tendría ningún inconveniente si no que al parecer aquella relación comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro, ya que ahora le había dado por buscarle pareja porque "estaba preocupado por su hermano menor", patrañas, Sasuke juraba que lo hacía por joderle la vida, cabe señalar el pasatiempo favorito de Itachi.

El problema no era que Itachi quisiera emparejarlo, finalmente Sasuke sabía que su hermano no perdería el tiempo en algo así. Y efectivamente el mayor de los Uchiha no pensaba buscarle alguien a su hermano personalmente, en cambio decidió recurrir a una experta.

Sabaku no Temari, curiosamente una amiga de Sasuke.

Temari tenía complejo de celestina y hasta la fecha había logrado unir varias parejas, entre ellas parejas que se pensaban impensables. No es que el tuviese miedo, ¡Claro que no!, esa no era la razón por la que evitaba ver a la Sabaku, no, era solo precaución.

 **S** abaku no Temari podía vanagloriarse de muchas cosas, tenía una prestigiada agencia de bodas, de hecho era la planeadora de bodas más reconocida y prestigiada de la ciudad., pero aparte de todo ello, tenía un talento en especial, y ese era encontrar la pareja ideal de las personas.

Aquello de actuar de Celestina comenzó como un juego, sin embargo dado los buenos resultados pronto se percató de que tenía un don, o al menos ella así lo veía, unir a las personas con su media naranja.

Muchas eran las parejas que se podían contar en su cuenta personal, sus hermanos eran un ejemplo de ello, el mayor Kankuro salía con una de sus amigas, Haruno Sakura, y pequeño y apático Gaara, quien renegaba de ello termino con Sai.

Sai era un chico extraño, pero ella pudo verlo ¡Eran el uno para el otro!, y no se había equivocado.

Su más reciente logro era su orgullo, Uchiha Itachi ¿Quién podría pensar que el Uchiha mayor era capaz de enamorarse?, nadie incluso ella misma lo llego a dudar, pero ahora sabe que puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Sabía que su siguiente trabajo no sería fácil, el menor de los Uchiha era alguien, complicado. Orgulloso, arrogante, y con una mala leche digna de no ignorarse.

Aún no había encontrado a alguien para el Uchiha y eso le preocupaba un poco, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano ese alguien llegaría.

Dejo la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos sobre su escritorio, la boda de dos de sus amigos, a quienes curiosamente ella había ayudado, estaban por casarse, Lee y Ten Ten. Eso le dio una idea, quizá en la boda a la que Sasuke también asistiría, podría encontrar a alguien para el Uchiha.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de su teléfono.

― ¿Diga? ― dijo con extrañeza al ver un número que no conocía.

― Temari ― dijo una alegre voz del otro lado ― Soy yo Naruto.

― ¿Naruto?, que alegría escucharte, ¿Cuándo volviste?

― Recién, aun estoy en el aeropuerto pero como extravíe el número de Gaara, decidí llamarte, espero no te moleste ― dijo con voz apenada, Temari podría jurar que el rubio se rascaba levemente la nuca.

― No, no te preocupes, ¿quieres que valla por ti? ― dijo con una sonrisa ante la imagen que le acababa de regalar su mente.

― Si me hicieras ese favor.

― De acuerdo.

Después de dejar a su rubio amigo, y de que el rubio le hablase de todo lo que había hecho en sus viajes, Naruto era fotógrafo y solía viajar por el mundo en busca de las imágenes más bellas.

Al llegar a casa, les comento a sus hermanos sobre la recién visita de su amigo, sin embargo, la reacción de Gaara le sorprendió, tenía que reconocer que aun pensaba que su hermano estaba prendado del rubio, y es que a pesar de que la noticia le causo alegría al pelirrojo no dejo ver más allá de la gran amistad que le unía al rubio y eso la tranquilizo, no solo por Sai y Gaara, dejando de lado eso, el rubio había entrado en su nuevo proyecto.

A pesar de lo consiente que era de lo diferentes que eran Naruto y el Uchiha, no podía evitar pensar que harían una buena pareja, ya lo había decidido ellos serían perfectos juntos.

Y tenía un plan para que se conocieran, pensaba organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida al rubio donde asistirían tanto sus viejos conocidos como nuevos amigos, a Naruto la idea entusiasmado, hacer amigos era su especialidad.

Le comunico el plan a Itachi y el parecía dispuesto a ayudarle para que este funcionara, solo necesitaban conocerse y un poco de ayuda solo eso, ¿no es como si fuera demasiado complicado verdad?

 **O** diaba las fiestas, esa era una ley conocida por todos aquellos quienes le rodeaban, sobre todo si era de personas desconocidas.

Por eso no entendía cómo es que Itachi le hacía aquello, bueno en realidad si lo entendía a Itachi le gustaba joderle la vida, pero eso era algo que sabía.

A él no le interesaba ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de nadie, por más amigo que fuese de su hermano, Temari o del mismo Rey de España, no le interesaba, así de simple.

Pero como bien menciono antes, su hermano había decidido fastidiarle y uniéndose a Temari le habían obligado a ir a la dichosa fiesta, sintiéndose traicionado, furioso y demás etcéteras, finalmente estaba ahí en la casa de los Sabaku donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa reunión, como decidió llamarle para darle un toque de distinción.

Toco el timbre de la puerta para ser recibido por uno de los sirvientes de la casa, quien le llevo al salón principal donde al parecer todos esperaban por el invitado principal, y sin dejar de advertir que solo se quedaría por unos minutos.

Se fue a sentar a algún lugar esperando que aquello diera comienzo por fin, para así poder irse más rápido.

20 minutos después de su llegada el festejado se dignó a llegar al fin, desde ya aquel sujeto le había causado una mala impresión ya que llego más tarde de la hora en que le fue citado, así fuese una "reunión", el solía de hacer gala de su puntualidad y detestaba a las personas que no lo eran.

Tuvo que reconocer que el rubio no estaba de mal ver, era a pesar de todo atractivo, claro no que el fuese a reconocerlo abiertamente. Después de saludar y socializar con algunos de los presentes Temari lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba el.

― Naruto, quiero que conozcas a un buen amigo ― dijo señalando al pelinegro quien a modo de cortesía extendió la mano.

― Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto ― dijo presentándose al tiempo en que el rubio tomaba su mano.

― Uzumaki Naruto ― dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, tratando así de pasar desapercibido la pequeña y "extraña" corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo al tomar la mano del guapo pelinegro.

― Enseguida regreso, te dejo en buenas manos ― dijo la rubia dejándoles solos sin tiempo de replicar.

Sasuke bufo, no conocía al rubio y honestamente no tenía muchos deseos de entablar una amistosa charla, ni nada parecido, estaba incómodo y el rubio parecía sufrir del mismo mal, ya que tan solo sonreía nervioso.

― Linda noche ― dijo el rubio rompiendo el hielo o al menos intentándolo

― Supongo ― dijo por toda respuesta, el Uzumaki suspiro aquel chico no parecía ser alguien muy conversador, así que aprovechando que Sakura pasaba por ahí se fue con la pelirosa ― si me disculpas ― dijo antes de huir en dirección a donde había pasado la chica, cosa que Sasuke agradecía la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de engancharse en lo que parecía se absurda platica.

Temari que observo de reojo aquello e hizo un mohín de disgusto, ella que los dejaba solos para que se conocieran y estos parecían no querer cooperar, pero ya encontraría la juntarlos la noche aún era joven, podría haber otra posibilidad ¿cierto?

 **L** a noche parecía seguir corriendo, y a pesar de que habían logrado que Sasuke se quedara más tiempo, en realidad Itachi le había amenazado, Temari no deseaba saber en verdad que era lo que el mayor de los Uchiha usaba como arma para "convencer" a su pequeño hermano, aunque tampoco descartaba la idea, parecía tentador.

Dejando de lado eso, Sasuke y Naruto no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, el moreno seguía sumido en su mutismo, de vez en cuando hablaba con alguien más pero solo eran por muy cortos lapsos de tiempo, y no parecía animado en absoluto.

Por su parte Naruto era como se esperaba el alma de la fiesta, yendo de un lugar a otro, platicando alegremente con todos, menos con quien debía.

Cuando Sasuke anuncio que finalmente se iría e Itachi le dijo que ya no podía detenerlo más, decidió llevar a cabo aquella frase que decía que a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Fue así que viendo la oportunidad cuando convenientemente Naruto pasaba cerca de lugar por donde Sasuke estaba, que encontró su oportunidad, sin que nadie lo notara puso el pie en el camino del rubio quien llevaba dos bebidas, una para él y la otra sinceramente no sabía, logrando que tropezara, el rubio intento hacer malabares pero no lo consiguió cayendo estrepitosamente de no ser porque en el proceso se había llevado a otra persona, quien no era otra que el moreno, quien al verse "atacado" de pronto, no pudo reaccionar, y termino con una persona sobre él, y con el traje sucio lo cual era suficiente para ponerle furioso.

Sin embargo la razón de que eso no sucediera, y de que todos fijaran su atención en el incidente era otra, resulta que al caer tan estrepitosamente ambos habían terminado en una posición incómoda, y además de alguna extraña e increíble forma sus bocas se habían unido en un beso.

El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, quien rojo como un tomate se levantó a una velocidad digna de superman ― Discúlpame no fue mi intención yo…

Pero fue cortado abruptamente por el Uchiha quien una vez salido de la falla temporal que parecía haber sufrido su cerebro se levantó como energúmeno ― ¡Idiota! fíjate por donde caminas, me has tirado el vino en el traje, ¿tienes idea de lo caro que me saldrá desmancharlo?, eso si no es que esta arruinado.

El rubio que parecía olvidar la pena que momentos antes había sentido, no se quedó atrás ― Imbécil, ya me disculpe fue un accidente no algo que yo buscara.

― Eso no quita el que seas un Usurantokachi ― sonrisa arrogante.

― ¿Cómo me dijiste? ― Venita en la frente.

― Usurantokachi.

― Teme, no me ofendas.

― Dobe, te digo como se me dé la gana después de todo tú fuiste el retardado que me cayó encima.

― Y tú eres un Tarado, pudiste quitarte`ttebayo.

― ¿Cómo?, cuando reaccione ya me habías arrollado, Idiota.

― ¡Bastardo!, vuelve a insultarme y veras que…

― ¿Qué me harás?, ¿Me golpearas?, quiero ver eso ― dijo con burla

― No solo lo veras, lo sentirás ― dijo el rubio lanzándose sobre el pelinegro para darle un buen golpe en la mejilla, que fue rápidamente contestado por el otro provocando que terminaran enredados en una pelea.

De acuerdo tenía que admitir que no había salido como esperaba, sabía que Sasuke se molestaría cuando el rubio manchara su traje, pero no pensó que la cosas llegaran tan lejos, aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando "se besaron", accidental pero finalmente había sido un beso, se había emocionado mejor no pudo ser, aunque ahora las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control.

Finalmente lograron separarlos, Gaara tomo a Naruto e Itachi a Sasuke, y después de maldecir a Naruto, a Itachi, a todos los presentes y de nuevo a Itachi, Sasuke se fue con peor humor que el que ya de por si tenía.

Mientras que Naruto solo estuvo molesto un rato, quejándose amargamente del 'Teme ese.

Bien el primer encuentro no había sido como lo esperaba, pero aún tenía oportunidad, no por nada ella era una experta ya encontraría la manera de unirlos, o se dejaba de llamarse Temari.

 **L** a idea de cambiarse el nombre comenzaba a sonar insistentemente en su cabeza, de hecho ya tenía algunas opciones, frunció el ceño molesta.

Estúpido Naruto.

Estúpido Sasuke.

Por culpa de esos dos es que estaba así, las cosas ciertamente no estaban pasando como se suponía que pasaran, comenzaba a pensar que unir a esos dos resultaría aún más difícil que lograr que Bush y Fidel Castro se sentaran a tomar una taza de café, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Es que eran ¡Imposibles!, muchas formas habían tratado de unirlos pero nada parecía funcionar, es más cada vez que se veían solo hacían una cosa, pelear, pelear y pelear.

Desde pequeña reuniones, citas a ciegas, incluso trampas, de todo, había intentado de todo pero ¡Nada!

Esos dos parecían inmunes a las flechas de cupido o más específicamente a las de Temari, quien si todo seguía así tendría que cambiarse el nombre.

Había pensado en renunciar a unirlos, en verdad que si pero siempre había una vocecita molesta que le decía "No te rindas Temari, eres la mejor".

Aunque ahora comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente, sin ir más lejos el día en que con ayuda de Sakura había decidido citarlos en el parque con un pretexto claro está, cuando vio al rubio decidió que preguntar no era bueno.

Llevaba la ropa sucia, rota y encima estaba golpeado y mojado, Sakura le había comentado que Sasuke no estaba mejor.

Pensaba dar su último intento, si después de esto nada funcionaba se rendiría ya lo había decidido, así que después de llamar a Shikamaru y a sus amigos diciéndoles que si Naruto o Sasuke llamaban preguntándoles si tenían el libre el viernes, lo negaran, y que no cayeran ante ningún chantaje o amenaza dada por esos dos.

Por eso ahora poniendo su mejor sonrisa se dirigía a la oficina del Uchiha menor, este la recibió y después de decirle que no tenía mucho tiempo y que hablara rápido o se fuera, le atendió.

― Necesito un favor ― dijo yendo al grano.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto el con seriedad, más pendiente de la pantalla de su pc que de la rubia, quien no se molestó conocía a Sasuke y sabía que así era.

― Se dé buena fuente que tienes el viernes libre y…

¿Buena fuente?, Sasuke sabía que esa fuente no podía ser otra que Itachi, y al ver a donde iba aquella conversación no le dio muy buena espina ― Al grano ― dijo cortando el discurso conmovedor que seguramente Temari había planeado para convencerlo de lo que sea que su mente dañada, y la del engendro del mal que tenía por hermano, hubiesen planeado.

― Necesito que lleves a Naruto a un lado.

― Ni de coña ― contesto automáticamente.

No, no y no, Naruto, compañía y Sasuke no cabían en un mismo enunciado, eso estaba comprobado, era oficial, no podían estar en un mismo lugar sin que intentaran matarse. No se soportaban, se odiaban, a él, todo Naruto le exasperaba, desde su chillante voz, su sobre entusiasmo, su amor al ramen y su estúpido Dattebayo, todo, todo en él le irritaba en sobremanera.

Y para el rubio las cosas no eran mejores, la arrogancia, prepotencia, la simple presencia de Sasuke le ponía de mal humor, y eso que él no solía enojarse con facilidad ¡Claro te creemos Naruto!

El punto es que definidamente no lo haría, era su día de descanso ¡Joder!, si Temari e Itachi pensaban que lo arruinaría pasándola en compañía del dobe por sus tontas ideas de emparejarlos, estaban equivocados.

¡Oh sí!, porque Sasuke no era tonto, y era consciente del plan de esos dos, por ello disfrutaba arruinarlos, era su dulce venganza porque lo utilizaran como conejillo de indias.

― Por favor Sasuke.

― No, que lo lleve Gaara, es su mejor amigo ¿No?

¿Había advertido un tono de celos en su voz?, Nah imaginaciones suyas, solo era eso imaginaciones suyas.

― No puede tiene un compromiso con Sai.

― Que lo lleve Itachi.

― Sabes que tampoco puede ― Cierto el infeliz de su hermano le había avisado que saldría de viaje con Deidara, a no había puesto atención que lugar le dijo, ya que le pareció absurdo que su hermano le avisara lo que pensaba hacer, cuando jamás lo hacía, ¡Claro! Ahora lo entendía, juró vengarse de Itachi por, no recordaba ya cuantas veces lo había planeado, pero un día lo haría.

― Llévalo tú.

― Tampoco puedo, Shikamaru y yo iremos a ver a mis suegros.

― Finalmente que se valla solo, ¿O que, necesita de una niñera?

― No es eso, es que su carro no sirve está en el taller (misteriosamente alguien le había quitado las llantas, y había arruinado los frenos, extraño, muy extraño), además que no sabe cómo llegar, solo ha ido una vez, pero fue de niño y no recuerda el camino.

― Lastima, no cuentes conmigo ― dijo y regreso su atención a la pantalla. Era su última palabra, no lo haría, por nada del mundo.

NO.

― ¡Teme!, vas muy despacio a este paso llegaremos mañana' ttebayo ― esa era la molesta voz de Naruto cortando sus segundos de paz, ¿Qué no había sido claro cuando le dijo, cállate Dobe?

― Deja de quejarte, te recuerdo que vamos en mi auto, y que te estoy haciendo un favor.

― Yo no te lo pedí ― dijo con molestia inflando sus mejillas en aquel gesto infantil ya tan conocido para Sasuke.

Sasuke se masajeo la sien, intentando relajarse, mientras pensaba ¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer?, ¡Ah claro!, Itachi aquel demonio personal que no parecía cansarse de torturarlo.

 _¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano Sasuke?, dejar que Naruto-kun valla a ese viaje solo, sin saber a dónde ir, no está bien, podría perderse, o peor aún quedar a expensas a saber de que desalmado, que podría hacerle cosas terribles, no, definitivamente no, hermanito no podemos permitir que algo le suceda a nuestro Kitsune (así le apodaban al rubio) favorito._

Finalmente Itachi le había convencido o más bien le había amenazado, algún día le quitaría aquello con lo que el idiota de Itachi le amenazaba, y así podría librarse al fin de su hermano, o al menos ya no le obligaría a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

Naruto aun molesto por que le hicieran viajar con el Bastardo de Sasuke, llevo su mano distraídamente al estéreo del coche de este y comenzó a cambiar de estación hasta encontrar algo que le agradara.

Sasuke frunció el ceño (gesto también ya bastante conocido por Naruto), y apago la radio encendiendo el reproductor de CD y dejando que la de música clásica que llevaba, le regalara sus primeras notas.

Fue el turno de Naruto quien ahora poniendo un gesto de molestia volvió a encender la radio, parando el disco de Sasuke.

El moreno volvió a apagar la radio, y puso el disco de nuevo, provocando que se enfrascaran en una nueva pelea, la cual termino cuando el Uchiha harto de aquello, termino por quitar el estéreo de su auto, y lo aventó al asiento de atrás.

Ah pero no, Naruto no era de los que se rendía, así que viendo sus intentos de pasar un rato agradable, sonrío con malicia antes de sacar su iPod y después de ponerse los auriculares comenzar a tararear la canción que escuchaba.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho, y suprimiendo el deseo que había tenido de lanzar al rubio por la ventana del auto, trato nuevamente tranquilizarse. " _Tranquilo Sasuke, tu puedes no dejes que te saque de quicio, es su plan, no le dejes ganar, no, tu eres más fuerte"_

― Bacchikoi Bacchikoi baby!, Tatoe asa ga kanakutatte ei ei ― Decir que Naruto no cantaba bien, era quedarse corto, la voz chillona del dobe ya de por si le provocaba dolor de cabeza, cantando le daba migraña.

― Bacchikoi Bacchikoi baby!, Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miku ze ei ei ― Naruto por su parte seguía tarareando feliz de la vida, era consciente de que no cantaba bien, sin embargo en este momento se esforzaba por hacerlo aun peor, sabía que aquello estaba molestando a Sasuke, y molestar a Sasuke era al menos para él, deporte nacional.

― ¡Podrías callarte de una vez! ― término por explotar el de cabellos azabaches, lo intento, en verdad lo intento pero la migraña lo estaba matando.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto con inocencia, fingida cabe señalar, el rubio.

― Me molesta, no eres un prodigio precisamente.

― Eres un amargado Sasuke, es que ¿Nunca disfrutas de la vida?

― Escucharte cantar NO es disfrutar de la vida.

― Bah ― dijo sin más el rubio y siguió fastidiando al pelinegro, quien solo rogaba por que el viaje llegara a su fin de una vez.

Media hora más de camino, peleas e insultos, llegaron al fin a su destino, se trataba de un pequeño lago donde algunos patos nadaban, también había diferentes árboles. Sasuke tenía que reconocer que el lugar era realmente bello, e inspiraba una enorme paz.

Sin contar que en cuanto llegaron Naruto se olvidó de su presencia y se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabía (después de molestar a Sasuke claro está), tomar fotografías.

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que aquel gesto tan concentrado le iba bien al dobe, parecía que en verdad disfrutaba lo que hacía, la belleza de su rostro así lo suponía.

Momento, había dicho ¿Belleza?, no, definitivamente algo en aquel momento andaba mal en su cerebro, y tratando de regresar a la normalidad se sentó a la sombra de uno de árboles, y cerró los ojos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, hasta que el flash de la cámara del rubio interrumpió su perfecto descanso ― ¿Qué demonios haces, Usurantokachi? ― pregunto mosqueado achicando sus orbes negras tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

― Nada solo te tomaba una foto, tarado.

― No necesito, ni deseo que me tomes fotos, dobe.

― Arghh Teme, no te estoy pidiendo permiso además la tome por que quise, me gusto tu expresión ― dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin más que decir porque Sasuke no tuvo o más bien no quiso contraatacar, tomaron camino hacia el auto, donde después de guardar el equipo fotográfico de Naruto, decidieron que era hora de regresar.

 **S** asuke se sentía realmente frustrado mientras buscaba desesperadamente algún lugar donde su celular diera señal, furicó porque aquello no sucedía, y también de la lluvia que no dejaba de mojarle decidió regresar al auto, donde un molesto Naruto intentaba hacer funcionar su auto.

― Deja ya dobe, o lo terminaras de descomponer.

― ¡Teme!, tu auto es una porquería ― dijo señalando el auto del mencionado.

― No es una porquería, no sé qué demonios sucedió con la batería, aun no entiendo cómo pudo pasar, yo mismo revise el auto ayer ― dijo mientras trataba de analizar qué había pasado.

Estaban varados, en medio de algún lugar desconocido, debido a que el auto de Sasuke había fallado, y para su mala suerte estaba lloviendo.

― Ningún celular tiene señal ― dijo mientras regresaba el suyo al rubio ― Tendremos que caminar al pueblo más cercano, para buscar un teléfono.

― Estas loco, yo no pienso caminar con esta lluvia.

― Bien quédate aquí entonces ― dijo irritado el azabache, a él tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia.

Naruto volteo hacia la carretera, no se veía ni un auto, y el bosque a su izquierda se veía bastante tenebroso, ¿Quedarse ahí solo, en medio de la noche?, no, definitivamente prefería caminar, aun cuando fuese en compañía del bastardo.

Ambos salieron del auto, y después de hacerlo a un lado y que Sasuke se asegurara que quedaba bien cerrado, caminaron.

Y mientras Sasuke hacia uso de paciencia y evitaba golpear al quejumbroso rubio, llegaron por fin al pueblo mas cercano deteniéndose en la primera posada que encontraron.

Un corpulento hombre de mediana edad, y con sonrisa afable les recibió.

― Bienvenidos sean a su posada, "El pony volador" ― dijo el hombre.

― Disculpe necesitamos usar su teléfono ― dijo sin más Sasuke.

― Claro, ¿Pero no desea que le rente un cuarto, donde pueda asearse? ― dijo al ver la facha de ambos hombres.

― No gracias, tan solo deseo que me preste el teléfono ― por supuesto que no era agradable estar mojado, sobre todo ahora que al no tener contacto con la lluvia comenzaba a sentir frío, pero lo único que deseaba era regresar a su cómoda casa, y salir de aquel lugar.

― Como guste joven.

Mientras Sasuke hacia la llamada, Naruto comenzó a platicar animadamente con el posadero, y con la que parecía ser la hija del hombre, quien le coqueteaba descaradamente

Frunció el ceño, no supo por qué pero se sintió molesto, molestia que aumento cuando la voz del otro lado le confirmaba que irían por su auto, pero hasta el día de mañana, ya que la tromba había provocado inundaciones y les impedía llegar a lugar que les había indicado.

Después de maldecir y despotricar contra quien le atendía (llamando la atención de los presentes), colgó sintiéndose realmente molesto.

― ¿Qué sucede Teme? ― pregunto el rubio.

― No pueden recogernos hasta mañana.

― ¿Qué?, no puede ser quieres decir que nos quedaremos varados toda la noche en tu auto ― dijo el rubio imaginando ya, como sería su noche.

― No hay de otra, a mí tampoco me hace gracia.

― Qué remedio tendré que soportarte toda la noche, Dattebayo.

Sasuke se guardó el comentario venenoso que tenía en la boca y cuando se disponían a salir, la voz del posadero les detuvo.

― ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?

― No lo sé ― decía Sasuke dudoso, la idea de dejar su auto en medio de la nada expuesto a quien sabe que cosas no le agradaba.

― Yo creo que sería lo mejor Teme, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de dejar mi equipo de fotografía, pero es mejor opción quedarse aquí que en tu auto ― dijo el rubio con preocupación.

Cierto, según sabia aquel equipo era muy caro, o eso le había dicho, y el propio Naruto le había comentado que tenía todo su material para su próxima exposición. Los dos tenían que perder, el su adorado Ferrari, y el rubio su equipo de fotografía.

― Les aseguro que no le sucederá nada, no creo que alguien se arriesgue a salir con este clima ― dijo el posadero quien buscaba convencerles.

― Esta bien ― dijo cediendo al fin el azabache ― supongo que tiene razón ― El posadero sonrío, con ellos su posada estaría llena.

 **S** i el posadero le hubiese explicado que solo tenía un cuarto y con una cama, seguramente se habrían negado a quedarse pero dado que se los dio cuando ya habían pagado (con tarjeta, alegando que no podía hacer devolución), terminaron por quedarse, al menos la cama era Queen size.

Después de una nueva pelea, habían acordado que finalmente la compartirían total solo sería una noche, y estaba seguro que ambos dormirían lo más alejado del otro.

Sasuke había terminado de bañarse y salía en esos momentos, vestido con una simple camiseta sin mangas prestada por el posadero, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, y un short en color negro.

El dobe estaba en la cama mientras revisaba su celular, al parecer revisaba unas fotos, el tipo parecía tener manía y tomaba fotos de cualquier lado, incluso había tomado fotos de varios lugares en lo que se dirigían al pueblo, alegando que aquel paisaje desolado era cautivador.

Él se había bañado antes, ganando el baño con trampas, y vestía una ligera playera similar a la de Sasuke, e igualmente prestada por el posadero y un short naranja, el cual al ser el dueño más corpulento que él, provocaba que le quedara grande, muy grande, dándole un aspecto gracioso que provoco las burlas del Uchiha.

Después de secarse el cabello decidió tomar su lugar en la cama para poder dormir, cuando Naruto tomo una nueva foto de su celular, a una mariposa que se había posado en lámpara que estaba del lado del rubio, Sasuke bufo.

― Que manía la tuya de tomar fotos.

― Calla Teme, ya te dije que no fotografío cualquier cosa solo capturo las cosas bellas de la vida ― dijo con su sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke recordando la foto que le había tomado a el mismo, decidió usar eso para molestarle ― Ah claro entonces debo suponer que me consideras hermoso, ya que te recuerdo tarde me tomaste una fotografía.

El rubio le volteo a ver, y Sasuke quien ya tenía una sonrisa victoriosa pensando que no podría contrarrestar su ataque, tuvo que borrarla, ya que lejos de lucir molesto el rubio tenía un sonrisa sincera ― Honestamente, considero que tu rostro es uno de los más bellos que he visto, aun cuando seas un bastardo ― dijo sin más.

Sasuke no supo que decir, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello, no se supone que el dobe le contestara aquello, no, tenía que gritarle, chillarle y después de sonrojarse, no sabía por qué, pero lo imagino así, comenzarían una nueva pelea.

Pero lejos de eso, quien se había volteado y cubierto con las cobijas era él.

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio, ninguno decía nada, Naruto había dejado su celular por la paz y ahora estaba acostado dándole la espalda, o al menos es lo que Sasuke suponía no que se hubiese fijado.

Y cuando por fin comenzaba a dormirse, obviando el extraño calor que de pronto le había embargado, curioso afuera llovía a cantaros y la tenía calor, ¿sería la habitación?, lo más seguro.

― Teme, ¿estas dormido? ― ahí estaba, como siempre Naruto tenía que interrumpir su momento de paz, definitivamente el rubio tenía alguna especie de radar para fastidiarle.

No le contesto, seguramente al pensar que estaba dormido lo dejaría en paz ― Bastardo, deja de fingir sé que estas despierto.

¿Entonces por qué carajo le preguntaba? ― Si no jodes no estas feliz, ¿verdad?

― Ah contigo no se puede, intento hablar bien, pero tienes que salir con tu mala leche.

― No es que salga con mi mala leche, es que tú con tus estupideces lo provocas ― dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre la cama ― ¿Qué quieres?

― Nada, solo no puedo dormir.

Si le rompía la cabeza con la lámpara no se podía tomar como agresión, ¿cierto?, le estaba haciendo un favor tan solo le ayudaría a dormir ― Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces, NO HABLES.

― Peros si tampoco puedes dormir ― y Sasuke sabía que a pesar de que estaba oscuro y no podía verle bien, Naruto tenía un deje de molestia en su rostro, era tan predecible y le conocía tan bien.

No, definitivamente aquello no era bueno, nada bueno, no se suponía que el conociera tan bien al dobe ― No es de tu incumbencia.

Estuvieron así un rato sin decir nada, y cuando Sasuke pensaba regresar a su posición e intentar dormir al fin, no pudo hacerlo ya que no bien se había movido con esa intención escucho un, _"Que diablos",_ de parte de Naruto, cuando este sorpresivamente le tomo del rostro y le beso.

Su sorpresa inicial no fue mayor a la que le embargo, cuando contrario a lo que se supone tenía que hacer, como empujar al rubio y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, su mano se dirigió a la nuca del rubio buscando profundizar el contacto.

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que ya sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar, Naruto le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de algo, Naruto estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, mientras el por su parte, se encontraba recargado de la cabecera de la cama, mientras se dedicaban a devorar la boca del otro, literalmente.

No solo eso, sino que además, la ropa parecían estorbar puesto que las camisetas que el posadero les había prestado, estaban tiradas en el suelo.

No se conformaron con casi comerse las bocas, ahora los labios de Sasuke tenían un objetivo que se antojaba más delicioso que aquellos labios que ahora lucían rojos e hinchados, el cuello moreno de Naruto, el cual se dedicó a morder, lamer y chupar tanto como se le pego la gana, sacando deliciosos sonidos del rubio.

Pero aquello no era lo único, las manos de ambos viajaban tocando cuanta piel tenían al alcance, desde los brazos fuertes de Sasuke hasta las redondas y firmes nalgas de Naruto.

Sasuke quería hablar, en verdad que quería aunque lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos, ahora que el rubio había colado su mano hasta su ya despierto miembro y, comenzó a masajearlo.

Lo que deseaba decirle a Naruto en estos momentos era que se quitara el short, ya que le estorbaba para meterle mano a su antojo, así que viendo imposible esa tarea, decidió comenzar a tirar del odioso short…

― Que…que…mmm... haces bastardo ― dijo el rubio entre jadeos.

― Short…quitar…estorba ― definitivamente la coherencia no estaba incluida en el cerebro del Uchiha en esos momentos.

Naruto entendiendo o creyendo entender, se quitó el short con una maestría impresionante y comenzó a restregarse contra el pelinegro.

Para ese instante ya ninguno pensaba con claridad, o más correcto es decir que la conciencia y la prudencia eran superadas por el deseo y la lujuria.

Los jadeos y gemidos habían aumentado, sobre todo ahora que ya ambos estaban desnudos, Sasuke lamia de manera sensual un par de dedos antes de deslizarlos por la entra rubio, comenzando a lubricar.

Naruto sabía que significaba aquello, y aunque ser pasivo no era que acostumbraba, era bisexual, pero a pesar de ello en relaciones con hombre él solía ser el activo, sin embargo por alguna razón que desconocía la idea de sentir a Sasuke dentro de sí, le atraía y excitaba en sobremanera.

Así que realmente no opuso mucha resistencia, por no decir nula, cuando Sasuke comenzó a penetrarle una vez que considero que estaba listo, fue molesto y doloroso al principio, pero conforme las embestidas aumentaban, y el tiempo pasaba el dolor fue superado por el placer, sobre todo cuando el infeliz logro dar en aquel punto que lo llevaba al delirio.

Sasuke pensaba que en cualquier momento irían a tocarles pidiéndoles que se callaran debido al escándalo que estaban haciendo, pero es que en verdad Naruto gritaba como un poseso, claro que a decir verdad él no se quedaba muy atrás.

Cuando el rubio llevo una de sus manos, la cual momento antes había estado ocupada, enterrándose en su hombro ¿o era su espalda?, no estaba seguro, a su miembro erecto que pedía atención, decidió literalmente echarle una mano.

Así mientras le embestía y masturbaba al mismo tiempo, la excitación en ambos fue aún mayor, si es que aquello era posible; después de un par de embestidas más derramo su simiente en el cálido interior del rubio.

Se desplomo y pensaba dormir de no ser porque se percató de que el rubio aun no alcanzaba el orgasmo, ya que aún seguía moviendo insistentemente su mano sobre su miembro, decidió ayudarle pero esta vez en lugar de hacerlo con la mano, pensó en una cosa mejor.

Recostando al rubio e intercambiando posiciones quito la mano del rubio quien le miro con rabia por interrumpirle, y antes que Naruto comenzara una serie de improperios, los cuales no se sentía con ánimos de contestar, bajo su rostro a la altura del miembro del rubio y sin preámbulos lo engullo por completo, comenzando a si una serie de succiones que provocó gemidos y jadeos por parte del rubio, quien movía sus caderas buscando sincronizarse con la boca de Sasuke.

― Sas…Sasu…ke voy ahhhh mmmm ― haciendo caso de la advertencia, Sasuke dejo el miembro del rubio a tiempo, antes de que este se derramara manchando así su pecho con el resultado de la excitación del rubio.

Después de eso se recostó a su lado completamente exhausto, el rubio parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

Se dejaron llevar por la inconciencia, no tenían deseos de pensar en lo que había hecho, ya habría tiempo para ello.

 **S** u celular jamás le había parecido tan molesto como en estos momentos, intento estirar su mano para alcanzarlo y apagarlo pero al no llegarle, decidió regresarla a donde estaba, abrazando aquel cuerpo que estaba pegado al suyo.

― Sasuke, apaga tu maldito celular, no me deja dormir ― dijo con voz adormilada el rubio.

― Esta lejos ― dijo el azabache.

El rubio estiro su mano ya que el si le alcanzaba, y se lo paso al de cabellos negros quien al sentir el frío aparato sobre su piel lo tomo, lo apago, y después lo guardo bajo la almohada.

Pero se vio obligado a dejar su inconciencia cuando después de pegar un grito que le dejo sordo, o al menos había dañado su oído de manera permanente, estaba seguro, el Uzumaki le tumbo de la cama haciéndole despertar al fin.

― ¿Qué coño te pasa? ― dijo molesto.

― ¿Cómo que, qué?, maldito Sasuke pervertido me violaste ¿Verdad? ― El pelinegro se dignó a ver al rubio, este estaba en el piso del otro lado suyo, y le miraba con la cara roja mientras intentaba taparse con una almohada, el recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche anterior le golpeo y de no ser porque quien era, y porque no se sonrojaba, segura lo hubiese hecho.

En cambio rodó los ojos con fastidio ― No te viole idiota, tu cooperaste. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me beso ― Naruto enrojeció aún más ― Si pero, tú te aprovechaste ― dijo y lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo.

― Si Naruto, como digas ― dijo mientras se levantaba dejando ver su desnudes.

― ¡Tápate, bastardo!

Sasuke le ignoro y entro al baño como si nada

Después de un rato ambos salían bañados y con sus ropas del día anterior. La esposa del posadero las había lavado y planchado, claro que no con mucho gusto como lo revela mejilla del posadero.

Se despidieron del hombre y de la hija que parecía suspirar con pesar al saber que no se quedarían, y ante las miradas curiosas y ciertamente decepcionadas de la camarista, que había subido a revisar la habitación, por lo que Sasuke se daba una idea de por qué les miraba así, se fueron finalmente

La grúa llego a la hora prometida, y sin más contratiempos regresaron.

 **Y** desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a ver, no se habían buscado y tampoco habían hablado sobre aquella noche.

Para Sasuke su percepción de Naruto, no había cambiado. Para el, Naruto seguía siendo un idiota, un ser desesperante y seguía odiando las mismas cosas de él, lo cierto es que había descubierto que le gustaban muchas otras cosas más.

Y Para Naruto, Sasuke seguía siendo un bastardo, eso había decidido nadie lo cambiaria, pero, muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que el bastardo tenía lo suyo, y le atraía mucho, demasiado quizás.

Pero como bien se sabía ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, y ninguno daría el brazo a torcer.

Para Temari aquello era extraño, ninguno hablaba de lo que había sucedido, Sasuke simplemente pasaba de ello, y Naruto esquivaba el tema, eso era curioso ya que Naruto siempre se quejaba de Sasuke, pero ahora nada, parecía querer ignorar que el otro existía.

Ella había prometido que sería el último intento y que se rendiría pero no pudo resistirse, eso y que su intuición le decía que lo intentara una vez más, así que decidió dar un último golpe.

La exposición de Naruto.

La invitación llego a Sasuke 1 semana antes de dicho evento, por un segundo pensó que Naruto le había invitado pero cuando Temari le hablo para "confirmar" su asistencia, supo que aquello había sido obra de la rubia, así que desecho la invitación tirándola al cesto de basura de su oficina, lo había decidido, no iría.

Ya entrada la noche cuando al fin llego a su casa, se topó con la sorpresa de que la invitación estaba sobre su cama, ¿¡Cómo demonios había llegado ahí!?, estaba seguro que la había tirado, después de meditarlo llego a una conclusión, su hermano había entrado a su casa, aun cuando había cambiado la chapa, por ese mismo motivo., comenzó preguntarse si mudarse a otro país detendría al engendro del mal, y es que no importaba cuantas veces cambiara la chapa, incluso si contrataba a un cerrajero diferente cada vez, siempre conseguía una copia. Suspiro no sin maldecir a su hermano, arrugar la invitación y tirarla al bote de basura.

Pero si Sasuke creía que le dejarían las cosas tan fáciles, o era muy ingenuo o muy estúpido, y como no se consideraba ninguna de las dos cosas, supuso que no le dejarían en paz, y lo comprobó cuando al llegar nuevamente a su oficina ahí estaba aquella maldita invitación, dando la apariencia de intentar ser desarrugada, lo cual hizo que su molestia aumenta, ¿En qué momento se habían metido a su casa?

Molesto fue a buscar a Itachi para toparse con la "sorpresa" de que no estaba, había salido de viaje de negocios el día anterior, después llamo a Temari pero esta tampoco estaba disponible, porque se encontraba muy ocupada organizando una boda triple.

¿Qué querían hacerle creer?, ¿Qué la invitación tenia vida propia y le perseguía?, ¡Patrañas!, no, definitivamente tenían un cómplice o algo semejante.

Llamo a su secretaria y le pidió que la tirara, asegurándose que nadie le veía ni la seguía, y en un lugar donde fuese imposible encontrarla, sonrío si ellos creían que podían jugar con él, estaban equivocados, no caería en sus juegos, les vencería, a como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

 **S** asuke quería golpearse, en verdad que lo quería, toda la semana fue una intensa tortura que paso más tiempo tratando de deshacerse de aquella invitación que cualquier otra.

¡Joder!, ni siquiera había podido dormir, lo que le provoco que en una junta cometiese un error, el cual por cierto gracias a su ingenio no le costó demasiado, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Bien habían ganado, ahí estaba en la dichosa exposición enfundado en un elegante traje negro; el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, al parecer el dobe era bastante famoso, una pequeña e imperceptible, muy pequeña, cabe señalar, sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero al instante la borro.

― Sasuke-Kun que alegría verte por aquí ― la voz de Sakura en la entrada le saco de su pequeña pelea mental, la pelirosa le llamaba con entusiasmo, se acercó a ella, los guardias le dejaron pasar aun sin invitación, la pobre había sufrido un trágico accidente, para sorpresa de Sasuke quien creyó no le dejarían entrar, ¡Mierda!, su plan había fallado; aunque era culpa de Sakura, quien les dijo a los guardias que el pelinegro era muy amigo del expositor, y como al parecer conocían a la chica, decidieron ceder.

Después de un escueto saludo a su grupo de conocidos que estaba en aquel lugar, logro escabullirse, comenzando así su recorrido por la galería.

Tenía que reconocerlo estaba impresionado, Naruto era en verdad un buen fotógrafo, sus fotografías eran buenas, muy buenas y en verdad como había escuchado en un anterior comentario, tenían la habilidad de transportarte al lugar al que hacía alusión dicha imagen.

Desde la antiguas ruinas Griegas, pasando por las imponentes pirámides Egipcias, hasta grandes metrópolis como New York o Londres, los canales de Venecia, la Torre Eiffel, incluso paisajes desconocidos pero no por ello menos bellos.

Cuando se topó con las imágenes del lugar al que le había llevado, una especia de ¿Nostalgia?, no supo definir el sentimiento pero algo le invadió, y de nuevo paz, la tranquilidad que aquel lugar transmitía.

Tuvo la ligera impresión de que algunas personas le observaban y comentaban sobre él, algo que al principio no le extraño, después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha, y el causaba conmoción donde quiera que fuese, su presencia era imposible de ignorar.

Pero cuando se percató que le observaban de más se sintió molesto, y tuvo el impulso de irse pero al ver la foto del rostro de Gaara, cambio de opinión.

Al final del pasillo había un lugar dedicado a rostros de varias personas, a muchas les conocía, como Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, también había algunos otros rostros que desconocía, pero que tenía que admitir eran bellos, incluso Itachi estaba ahí.

El dobe necesitaba lentes, considerar que el rostro de Itachi era hermoso era de locos, aunque después rectifico, finalmente Itachi era un Uchiha y para su desgracia personal, su hermano, así que rectificaba Itachi tenía que ser atractivo, por simplemente ser un Uchiha.

Pudo notar que al igual que con los paisajes, cada rostro tenía un nombre, Itachi el de era "serenidad", ¡claro! pensó con sarcasmo, para él lo que mejor describía a Itachi era "Crueldad extrema", pero si Naruto creía eso, allá él.

Al momento de llegar al último rostro tuvo que reconocer que se quedó sin palabras, ahí estaba el o más bien la foto que el rubio le había tomado en aquella ocasión.

Y no pudo evitarlo, se sentía halagado estar entre tantas personas que eran consideradas hermosas, al menos para Naruto, le agradaba más de lo que el mismo deseaba reconocer.

Pero si había algo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el nombre que el Uzumaki le había dado a su rostro, "Paz", pero iba acorde, muy acorde a la imagen, jamás había visto esa expresión tan pacifica en su rostro y le gusto.

― Paz ― murmuro para sí.

― Es lo que me transmitía cada vez que la veía ― aquella voz le sobresalto, pensó que estaba solo y que no le vería, al menos no por el momento, ya que al ser el anfitrión el rubio era bastante requerido esa noche, pero ahí estaba a su lado.

― Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sabía que si iba sucedería, irremediablemente se verían y había preparado que decir o más bien cómo actuar, seria indiferente, frío, como siempre, pero ahora después de ver la fotografía y de toparse con Naruto después de aquella ocasión, no sabía cómo actuar

Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero, ¿Qué?

― A sí que…aquí estas ― bien Naruto había comenzado la plática, aunque solo hubiese dicho una estupidez.

― Aquí estoy ― bien el tampoco andaba muy elocuente.

― Pensé que no vendrías.

― Yo igual ― un momento, ¿Él sabía que estaba invitado?, volteo a verle intentado despejar su duda y como si el Uzumaki le hubiese leído la mente contesto.

― Si, fui yo quien te envío la invitación ― y eso le asusto, porque efectivamente había adivinado que pasaba por su cabeza, también tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si él había sido el de las dichosas bromitas ― Tan solo lo deje a tu criterio, tú decidirías si venir o no ― bien, él no había sido.

― Valla ― dijo por toda respuesta.

― Algún día tendríamos que hablar, ¿Verdad?, que mejor que fuese hoy.

El pelinegro espero a que dijese algo más, pero el ojiazul no agrego mas ¿Tendría el que decir algo?, de ser así, ¿Qué?

― Me gustas ― eso no lo dijo el, de eso estaba seguro porque él no podría decir algo así, ¿cierto?, y al ver la mirada sorprendida que le dirigían aquellos ojos azules, supo que Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

Después de mirarle por lo que a él le parecieron minutos, finalmente Naruto dejo aquella expresión para sonreír ― Jajaja valla, jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti, pero bueno ya que lo dijiste creo que sería correcto decir que siento lo mismo, claro eso no te obliga a nada, ni a mí tampoco.

― No pensaba obligarte a nada ― dijo irritado ― No lo necesito, además te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me beso, Usurantokachi.

― Si, pero tú lo continuaste Teme.

― No recuerdo que hallas puesto resistencia ― sonrisa arrogante.

― Tu tampoco'ttebayo ― sonrisa zorruna.

― Bien.

― Bien.

Regresó su vista a la fotografía.

― Entonces… ― dejo al aire.

― Supongo que debemos dejar que las cosas corran, no hay que apresurar nada ― dijo con descuido el rubio, Sasuke sonrío estaba de acuerdo, muy de acuerdo.

Ya que estaba dicho, volteo a uno y otro lado, fijándose que no hubiese nadie estuviera cerca, y tomando el brazo del ojiazul para voltearle le beso, beso que fue correspondido por el otro.

Una lástima que Sasuke no se hubiese fijado bien, ya que de haberlo hecho seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta que detrás de una columna un par de ojos verdes y unos negros veían con complacencia.

Temari tuvo que contener el impulso de gritar, pero no lo hizo o los descubrirían, así que guardo silencio viendo aquella escena, y sintiéndose aliviada suspiro, finalmente no te cambiarse el nombre.

 **6** meses habían pasado desde aquello, y aunque en un principio trataron de ocultar su relación ese tipo de cosas se terminan sabiendo, a la mayoría le alegro aunque para desconcierto de Sasuke y Naruto nadie lucia sorprendido, casi todos lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban.

Por supuesto la relación de esos dos no era fácil y nada convencional, pero finalmente ahí estaban seguían juntos contra todo pronóstico, y eso que algunos no les daban mucho tiempo, incluso ella tenía que admitir que dudo; como aquella vez que fueron de día de campo con todo su grupo de amigos, o conocidos como los llamaba Sasuke, todo iba bien hasta parejita comenzó a pelear, nada raro pero cuando las cosas subieron de nivel, más de uno se preocupó incluida ella.

Así que decidida a que esos dos por mas idiotas que fueran no le arruinarían su mejor trabajo, fue a buscar a Naruto deseaba hablar con él, y es que aunque sabía lo tercos y testarudos que ambos eran. Sentía que de algún modo el rubio era más perceptible.

Y ahí se encontraba buscándolo por donde le había visto caminar cuando al escuchar lo que le pareció un jadeo tuvo que retroceder y esconderse tras un árbol, lo que vio enseguida le dejo sin habla, ahí a unos metros de ella estaba Naruto pero no estaba solo Sasuke estaba con él, ¿en qué momento había llegado?, no lo sabía ambos habían tomado caminos distintos después de pelear, así que su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarlos juntos, aunque no tanta como al ver que se comían a besos, y luchaban desesperadamente con las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del otro.

Azorada decidió dejarles solos, y cuando de regreso al campamento se topó con Ino que deseaba hablar con Naruto e iba en busca del rubio, ella le convenció de que no lo hiciera, que ese día había aprendido una gran lección: En problemas de pareja, es mejor no meterse.

Así que ahora en su oficina mientras planeaba la boda de Sakura e Ino, a quienes se les había ocurrido casarse el mismo día, provocando un terrible problema para la Sabaku, querían que ella organizara ambas bodas, finalmente con su astucia logro sacar adelante aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki deseaban de ella, por que la habían invitado a cenar en el departamento que compartían., idea de Sasuke quien alegando que ya que el dobe se la pasaba más tiempo en su casa, que en la propia parecía absurdo que Naruto pagara un departamento que no usaba, claro eso mejor a admitir que estaba enamorado y deseaba que vivieran juntos, pero siendo como era Sasuke no podían esperar otra cosa de él.

Una idea se daba de el por qué la invitación y debía reconocer se hallaba emocionada, la puerta de su oficina al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, revelando ante a ella a su asistente Karin, la pelirroja que había llegado buscando trabajo después que renunciara a trabajar con Sasuke, al saber de la relación de este con Naruto, y que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante eficiente.

― Temari-san, le recuerdo que hoy tiene una cita para la prueba de vestido de Yamanaka-san, y Haruno-san.

― Cierto, gracias Karin.

La pelirroja estaba por irse cuando al intentar salir con la carpetas que cargaba en los brazos tropezó con alguien, la pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta quien era ese alguien, nada menos que Suigetsu, el maldito entrometido, pervertido, feo, idiota, incompetente y muchos sobrenombres cariñosos que la pelirroja solía decir cuando se refería al de cabellos blancos.

― Idiota fíjate por donde caminas.

― Cállate zorra, no sabía que estabas aquí, pero claro como no ves, no pudiste percatarte de mí grandiosa presencia.

― Tarado, no estoy pendiente de tu indeseable ser ― dijo con desagrado la pelirroja después de levantarse y ser seguida por el pelilanco, quien alegaba con ella. Temari sonrío ― Ah el amor está en el aire ― dijo para sí, y su sonrisa se amplió.

Si le preguntaban si existía la pareja ideal, ella sin dudar respondería que sí, definitivamente SI existía.

 _ **FIN.**_

¡Al fin!, jajaja XD este pequeño shot salió más largo de lo esperado jejeje este fic está sin betear, ¿La razón?, mi beta tiene problemas técnicos, y por esa razón se ha atrasado con mis entregas (aun cuando ya tengo un SasuNaru por capítulos, y otro shot, así como todas mis actualizaciones terminadas), pero no he entregado por eso mismo, así que he decidido esperarla pues finalmente no es su culpa.


End file.
